


The College Texting Fic

by bruh_q



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Sleepy Boys Inc, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruh_q/pseuds/bruh_q
Summary: another college au text chatficessentially mcyt in college: chaos ensues
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Ted Nivison, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Kudos: 33





	The College Texting Fic

**Author's Note:**

> this is gunna be my first fanfic so be nice :)

**Hell Raisers**

_JMoney:_ who took my cinnamon twists bitches?

 _Wilby:_????

 _JMoney:_ they were in the apartment and now they are gone which one of you mfs has them

 _MilkMan:_ Did you eat them?

 _JMoney:_ of course i didnt fuckin eat them Ted who do you take me for?

 _MilkMan:_ yourself

_JMoney: fuck u Tedward_

_Child:_ **YOU TELL EM JMONEY**

_Gogy:_ Who woke up the child?

_Child:_ **FUCK YOU GOGY**

_Wilby:_ Tommy apologise to Gogy

_Child:_ **I APOLOGISE TO NO ONE BITCH**

_*Wilby has added_ **Dadza** _to the chat*_

 _Dadza:_ Tommy.

 _Child:_ I am sorry Big Man George

 _Gogy:_ idc

 _JMoney:_ are we all just gonna ignore the real issue here. my cinnamon twists are fucking gone

 _SlimeBoy:_ Traves...

 _Traves:_ charlie pls

 _SlimeBoy:_ Are you gunna tell him or shall I

 _Traves:_ don’t do this pls 

_SlimeBoy:_ Schlatt

 _JMoney:_ you got something to tell me broccoli boy **(A/N if you understand where that’s from ily)**

 _SlimeBoy:_ i saw...

 _SlimeBoy:_ TED NIVISON

 _SlimeBoy:_ CONSUMING CINNAMON TWISTS AT LUNCH

 _JMoney:_ TED

 _JMoney:_ I SHOULDVE FUCKIN KNOWN 

_MilkMan:_ charlie wtf this is just not true 

_Beeboy:_ i smell lies and slander

 _SlimeBoy:_ He is a menace to society

 _SlimeBoy:_ I say GET EM’ OUTTA HERE

 _JMoney:_ GET EM’ OUTTA HERE

 _MilkMan:_ WTF

_*JMoney has kicked_ **MilkMan** _from the chat*_

_KarlJ:_ Guys me and Big Q are having lunch in the Library anyone wanna join us?

 _Dré:_ Yeah sure I’ll be there in a minute

 _SnapMap:_ heck yea dude

 _Gogy:_ u woke me up but ok ig 

_Wilby:_ u were literally here 5 minutes ago how tf-

 _Gogy:_ shut up

 _Big Q:_ i struck gold bitches i found a bag of cinnamon twists on the street

_[Big Q attached an img]  
_

_JMoney:_ ARE THOSE MY FUCKING CINNAMON TWISTS 

_Big Q: 😃_

_Dré:_ George, Sapnap and I are here now Karl

 _KarlJ:_ Oh I see you I’m over here

 _Snapmap:_ Karl my beloved

_Child:_ **ME WILBUR, TUBBO AND TECHNO ARE HERE ALSO**

_Bruuuh:_ Not by choice.

 _Beeboy:_ can anyone hear that music?

 _Wilby:_ It sounds like the manhunt music...

 _Big Q:_ oh no

_JMoney:_ **DOO DOO DOO DOOO**

_Bad:_ Hey where did Quackity go :(

 _SlimeBoy:_ He’s in a better place now

_*JMoney has added_ **MilkMan** _to the chat*  
_

_MilkMan:_ fucking finally

 _JMoney:_ Your debts have been paid by the blood of another Tedward, be lucky 

_bruuuh:_ Blood for the Blood God


End file.
